Moments
by Ackleholic89
Summary: Random moments in the lives of the circle, their predecessors, and their offspring. Rated T for safety.
1. Introduction

I've seen stories done similar to this before-not sure if there are any in this fandom or not.  
>Each chapter is written based on a word that I got from a random word generator.<p>

Rules I've set for myself/Things you should know about this story:

1. The word generated will always be the title of the chapter.

2. The word has to be mentioned once.

3. The chapter does not have to revolve around the word exclusively, and may only be used in passing-such as in "Store."

4. All chapters are written in the same universe. They may be about previous circles, the current circle, or future circles, and not necessarily in any order.

5. To add on to number 4, since I have no control over the word that appears, the process so far has been coming up with a phrase using the word, then making a chapter around that phrase. Because of this sometimes it doesn't fit the timeline; so pay attention to the dates at the top to understand where it falls in the sequence of events.

7. Chapters are written as one-shots. Any other questions about it, just ask.

8. "Store" through "Con"were written before "Return" Aired.

9. At this point, there is one story line that I keep coming back to. If there is another story line you would like me to revisit let me know.


	2. Store

~*Store*~

March 18th, 2012

"Cassie, I need to talk to you." Diana was on Cassie's doorstep. Tears were falling freely from her eyes as she kept her arms folded in front of her.

"Diana! Oh my God! What's wrong?" Cassie ushered her friend inside and closed the door behind her.

Diana looked around suspiciously. "Is your grandmother here?"

"No, she went to the store. What's going on?"

"I don't know how it happened. I don't remember anything. Just bits and pieces." Diana began to ramble.

"Diana!" Cassie yelled to get her attention.

Diana stopped speaking a moment then bit her lip as a wave of fresh new tears began to fall.

Cassie put a hand on Diana's back and led her over to the stairs to sit on the steps.

"Melissa and I went to a St. Patrick's Day party last night. This guy that she knows invited her." Diana shook her head as if trying to jog the memories loose. "I had a drink or two, and started to feel really weird, and I couldn't find Melissa. So, I went outside, and I pulled out my phone and called the first person in my contacts."

"Adam?" Cassie questioned. That would put everything in perspective. Maybe Diana felt guilty for calling on her ex (and Cassie's current) boyfriend. What if something happened between them?

Diana shook her head. Cassie let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in. "Armstrong." She stated; then to clarify added, "Jake." Cassie's eyes widened for split second, but quickly put her 'game face' back on.

"Wha-what happened?" Cassie asked slowly, still in shock. Diana looked away and began to sob.

"I don't remember much. It's all a blur." She sniffed. "But I do know one thing."

"What's that?"

Diana shook her head again, more tears falling. This time, it wasn't like she was trying to remember. It was like she was trying to forget. As if her mind were an etch-a-sketch that she could shake and erase what had happened the night before.

"I slept with Jake."

"Oh!" Cassie let out before adding "My God! Diana...wh...how...I...I don't know what to say."

"And I don't know what to do."

"What did Jake say this morning?"

Diana shook her head a third time. "I don't know. Nothing. I-I left while he was in the shower." Diana stopped to sob some more before continuing. "I feel so guilty. I've always promised myself that I wouldn't go that far with anyone unless I truly loved them." Then she quickly added. "And I don't love Jake. I can barely tolerate him most of the time. Cassie, what have I done?"

Cassie hugged her friend tightly and rubbed her back. "Shh...it'll be okay."

* * *

><p>There's the first chapter... the word the next chapter is "Pulling." If you'd like to leave a review about what you think the chapter will be about, be my guest.<p> 


	3. Pulling

~*Pulling*~

June 3rd, 2012

I feel myself fading. The voices around me are becoming distant and faint. Suddenly I'm standing, looking down at my own body, laying on a bed in the ER. That car came out of nowhere.

"She's crashing!" I hear a doctor yell.

Suddenly there's a bright light. It starts off small and grows bigger getting closer and closer to me. It soon becomes clear that it's a person. A woman. My mother.

"Mom!" She smiles at me. "It's so good to see you." I tell her.

"My dear, sweet Cassie." She says. "I'm so proud of you."

I feel tears stinging my eyes and hear distant voices calling "Clear!" I reach out to grab her and suddenly something is pulling me away from her.

"Mom!"

"You're not done, baby girl. You've got a long life ahead of you. Stay safe. Never forget who you are."

My eyes open. "She's back." I hear somebody say.

"We thought we lost you for a minute there." A second one says. I look over and I can see Adam being pulled away from the door. I try to speak but I realize the oxygen mask is in the way. Weakly, I move it away from my mouth. A nurse begins to protest, but I still have strength to muster up just enough magic to keep her and the others at bay until I get my way.

"Adam." I croak. I sound terrible. It doesn't even sound like me.

A doctor finally nods and says, "You can see him while we prep you for surgery."

A nurse opens the door and Adam comes rushing in. "Cassie! Oh my God! Are you okay?"

I nod weakly as memories of what happened filled my mind.

"_Cassie, stop running!" Adam yelled to Cassie. She had just caught him in an extremely awkward situation._

"_No! I won't." _

"_Please, listen to me. Let me explain!" Adam grabbed her hand and spun her around._

"_What is there to explain? You know, I thought I could feel you pulling away from me-"_

"_I'm not pulling away-"_

"_I just didn't expect it to be because of Diana!"_

"_There's nothing going on between me and Diana! Her shower's broken. She came over to use mine because you weren't home."_

_Cassie jerked away from him and began to cross the road. Adam yelled out, "I don't love her, Cassie! I love _you_!" Cassie stopped and turned to look at Adam. They hadn't told each other that yet. Her mind was reeling over what to say or do next. She didn't even hear the car. "Cassie!"_

"I love you, too." I tell him.

Adam smiles as a slight sob escapes his lips and kisses me.

"We need to move her." A doctor interrupts us.

As the doctors begin pulling me away from him, I realize I've never felt closer.


	4. Scum

Sorry it took so long for me to post. I had seven chapters just sitting there. I think I was waiting on more people to say whether they liked it or not, but never got it. Since then I've sort of lost inspiration, so I'm going to post the rest of the chapters/one-shots. If I get enough people saying they want me to continue, I may.

* * *

><p>~*Scum*~<p>

May 1st 2012

Melissa, Faye and Cassie were sitting on Faye's couch waiting for Diana to show up so their party could begin. Cassie was starting to get worried because she knew that Diana should have been there already. Finally, the doorbell rang and Cassie jumped up immediately. "I'll get it!" She announced and ran to the door and swung it open to reveal a crying Diana-A sight she was all too familiar with.

"Oh no..." Cassie muttered sympathetically as Diana grabbed her for a hug.

"Diana! Finally! You're-" Faye started, but stopped when she saw what was going on. "What happened?"

"Diana?" Melissa said as she walked into the entrance.

"I have to tell you guys something." Dianna told them. Melissa grabbed her arm and led her over to the couch while Cassie shut the door, grateful that Mrs. Chamberlain was out of town at an education conference.

Melissa and Faye sat down on the couch while Diana sat in a chair and Cassie made sure to sit on the arm next to Diana for support since she was the only one who knew everything.

"I made a big mistake." Diana blurted. "Faye, I'm so sorry."

Faye was confused by Diana's apology. What could she have done? "Why? What happened?"

Diana took a deep a breath. "I slept with Jake." It wasn't very audible, but everyone heard.

"Wh-what?" Faye wasn't mad, just shocked.

Diana elaborated, "St. Patrick's Day. I went to that party with Melissa and left early. I think I was drugged or something. I called Jake because he was the first person on my contacts list. He came and picked me up."Since the morning after, Diana had remembered almost everything from that night and continued with the story. "He was going to take me to my house, but I didn't want to walk in and risk my dad seeing me like I was, so I begged him to take me to his. I was supposed to be staying with Melissa anyway." Diana sniffed. "Once we got back, I remember calling him 'my hero' and I think I kissed him." She began to cry again. It seemed like that was all she ever did these days was cry. "One thing led to another and..." Her voice trailed offed and Cassie rubbed her back. "The next morning I got up while he was in the shower and I went to Cassie's and told her what I could remember at the time."

"So that's why you and Jake have been so awkward around each other." Melissa deduced.

"Things were awkward? I didn't notice." Diana said with a bite. Melissa looked hurt and Diana took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Mel...I just..." Diana looked up at the blonde girl rubbing her back. "Cassie? Can you?"

Cassie nodded and Faye and Melissa turned their attention to her. "A few days ago, Diana showed up on my doorstep again." Cassie looked at Diana and Diana nodded for her to continue. Cassie took a deep breath. "She's pregnant." Melissa and Faye both gasped and covered their mouths and the same time Diana let out a sob. "She was supposed to tell Jake tonight. But that apparently didn't go over too well." Diana shook her head.

"Oh my God, Diana!" Faye was feeling overwhelmingly sympathetic. She got up from her spot on the couch and hugged her.

Melissa was on her knees in front of Diana, holding her hands. "Sweetie, what happened?"

"I went over to his house and he let me in. I told him and he, in a round-about way, called me a slut. He said something along the lines of how could I know it's his. I asked him what kind of girl he thought I was and he said 'the kind who sneaks out after she's had her fun.'" Diana paused to regroup. "We argued a bit more. About that night and who came onto who. Then he accused me of getting pregnant one purpose. That's when I left. I was so upset I had to stop on the side of the road for a little bit. But I don't know what to do now. I've haven't told my dad and I know he's going to freak. He's going to murder Jake."

"Well, at this point, that can't be a bad thing." Faye offered, but only received stares. "Too soon?"

"Jake is scum." Melissa put it simply. "Boys in general are scum, but Jake especially."

"And you won't be alone." Cassie added. "You'll have us."

"And that kid will have us too." Faye said sweetly. "As long as it has all of Jake's looks and your heart it'll be perfect."

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door.

"Ooh, I bet that's the pizza." Melissa said.

"I'll get it." Faye told them and went to the door. When she opened it, it wasn't the pizza guy. It was Jake. Faye folded her arms across her chest. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Diana."

"Why? So you can yell at her some more? I don't think so."

"Faye! Let me in!" It was at this moment that Faye saw that Jake wasn't himself. He looked...vulnerable, and when his voice broke as he added, "Please." Faye's heart broke for him as well.

Faye sighed. "Fine. I'll let you in. I can't promise that she'll want to see you though."

"Thank you." he said sincerely. Faye walked back into the other room.

"Where's the pizza?" Cassie asked.

"Jake's here." Faye told them.

Diana's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

"He wants to talk to you. He's practically in tears in there." She said as she remembered the look in his eyes as he pleaded with her. "I think you should see him, and we'll be right here."

Diana nodded, got up, and walked to the other room. His back was turned to her. She cleared her throat and he turned around.

"Diana!" He came up to her. "I'm so sorry. I'm a jerk. You probably think I'm the scum of the earth right now."

"More or less."

"I'm sorry all of that came up when it did. We just hadn't talked about what happened before. We've been avoiding it and I was stupid to bring up everything I'd been feeling then."

"What do you mean? Everything you'd been feeling?"

Jake took a deep breath. "That night, I...I felt something that I'd never felt with any other girl. I can't describe the way I felt when I woke up next to you. Sure I got a little freaked out, so I went to take a shower to clear my mind, but when I got out, you were gone." Diana looked down at her feet. "Then you avoided me, and my mind just started going telling me a bunch of things and I started believing it. And then tonight." Diana looked back up at him. "You tell me you're pregnant and I couldn't process it at first and suddenly the barrier from my brain to my mouth went away and everything from the past month a half started spilling out. And then you left, and everything finally clicked. You're going to have my _kid_. Then I started thinking about my parents and what they would say. That's when I knew I needed to come apologize. I'm going to love this kid, Diana. No matter what. And if you'd like, you can stay with me."

Diana stood for a moment before hugging Jake. He wrapped his arms protectively around her and whispered. "You've always got me. I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you." She whispered back.


	5. Protocol

~*Protocol*~

May 14th

Faye and Lee sat in his car in front of a house that seemed to be the size of a museum.

"Why are we breaking in again?" Faye asked him.

"_We_ aren't doing anything. _I _am getting back what is rightfully mine."

"So what did this guy steal anyway?" Faye looked at the large house, wondering what this guy could possibly need that he couldn't just buy.

Lee sighed. "A book."

Faye whipped her head around."A _book_? You're risking your life for a _book_?"

"It's a family heirloom. It has a lot of spells in it-"

"Like a book of shadows." Faye surmised.

"Yeah, sure like a book of shadows. Except the voodoo version."

"Well, I'm coming with you." Faye began to unbuckle her seat belt.

"No, you're not. Just stay here. Those were the conditions. I'd take you with me and you could tag along as long as you stayed in the car."

"And you actually believed me?"

Lee sighed. "Okay, just be quiet and if you hear or see anybody, follow protocol."

"What's protocol?"

"Get the hell out of there."


	6. Crisp

~*Crisp*~

March 15th, 2012

Melissa sneaked out into the crisp night air. The wind whipped her hair around and she pulled her jacket closer to her body. She looked around and didn't see anybody and began her trek. It was about 20 minutes later that she was kneeling in front of Nick's tombstone.

"I miss you so much." She said. "So much that it hurts most of the time. Your brother is still adjusting to everything. I know that he misses you too." The wind blew again and Melissa hugged herself tighter. Then from behind her she heard the crunch of a leaf. She turned her head quickly to see who it was. "Callum?"

Callum stopped a moment and squinted at her in the dark. "Melissa? What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She said standing up.

"Did you forget what I do? I have a bunch of friends out here." Melissa looked down at her feet and Callum walked closer to her, "Who's that?"

"My boyfriend." She told him. He looked around her to read the tombstone.

"Nick, huh? Just a couple of months ago. That's got to be rough."

"I'm dealing with it."

"I'm sure you are, Sweetheart." He said almost mockingly.

"I'm going to leave." Melissa stated an began to walk off.

"Wait!" Callum called after her. Melissa turned around and waited for him to continue what he was saying. "If you're not doing anything on St. Patrick's Day and you don't want to 'deal with it' alone. A friend of mine is having a party."

Melissa thought for a second. "Text me the address. Maybe I'll show up."


	7. Lighter

~*Lighter*~

October 22nd, 2011

Jake sat on the edge of the bed that used to belong to his brother. He held a lighter in his hand and kept flipping it, watching the flame spring up, the quickly closing it again. It reminded him of the last time he'd see his brother alive.

_Jake walked into Nick's room and saw him rummaging through his drawers with frustration. Nick looked up with an unlit cigarette in his mouth when he heard the door open. "Hey, do you have a lighter?"_

_Jake pulled the lighter out and flipped it watching the flame bounce for a moment before bringing up to the cigarette. "I need to tell you something." Jake told his brother._

_Nick walked over to his window and opened it so the smell of smoke wouldn't alert his aunt. "Did you break up with Faye again?"_

"_That's not what I wanted to talk about." _

"_You didn't answer my question."_

"_It's Faye! What do you expect?"_

_Nick shrugged. "True. So, what is it."_

"_I'm leaving."_

"_Okay." Nick said nonchalantly._

"_For good."_

_Nick paused for a moment and looked up at his brother. "Wait...what?"_

"_I can't be stuck in Chance Harbor anymore, Nick. I have to get out. I'm suffocating here."_

"_And you're just going to leave me?"_

"_I have to do what I have to do. You have to understand that-"_

"_No!" Nick yelled getting up. "I don't have to understand anything!" Nick threw the cigarette out the window and turned back to his brother. "If you leave, don't bother coming back unless I'm dead. I never want to see you again." He stormed off and that was the last thing Jake saw of him._

He should have come back, no matter what Nick said. Jake had just always assumed Nick would come around and maybe even join him later. If he knew then what he knew now, he may not have left. Or if he did, he would have visited a lot more, maybe even have taken Nick with him. If he had, maybe he'd still be alive. But now, what's done is done and he can't change the past.


	8. Acid

~*Acid*~

February 6th, 2013

Cassie was running away through the woods as fast as her legs could take her. The plant life around her was causing cuts and scrapes on her legs and feet but that didn't matter she had to get away, suddenly she heard the cries of a small child. Cassie stopped and turned around. A little boy stood there 20 feet from her, crying and scared. Cassie knew she should continue running but she had to save the child. She ran back and got on her knees in front of the little boy.

"Come on, let's go." The expression on the boy's face turned to pure terror and as he looked up and just past Cassie's head. Terrified, Cassie slowly turned her head to see the man that had been chasing her. The last thing she saw was his acid burnt face and his claws for hands coming down towards her face.

"Cassie! Wake up! Wake up!" Adam was yelling.

Cassie's eyes opened and she gasped for air. "Wh-What happened?" She looked around. She was laying on the floor in her room. "The last thing I remember was coming in here to grab my book."

"And when you didn't come back, I got worried. You must have passed out." He helped Cassie slowly sit up. "I think you stopped breathing for a moment."

"I think I'm fine." she told him.

"God, you're freezing!"

She nodded and shivered. "Yeah."

"Let me go get you a blank-" He started and began to to get up but she grabbed his arm.

"No! Don't...Don't leave me."

He sat back down and wrapped his arms around her from the side. "I'm not going anywhere."

She leaned her head over to the side so that it was resting on his chest. The shivers slowly turned to sobs and soon she crying uncontrollably.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Adam asked soothingly.

"It was so real." She choked out. "I've never been so terrified in my life."

"Shhh. It's over now, I'm here."


	9. Con

~*Con*~

May 4th, 2012

The knocking continued as Cassie made her way slowly down the stairs. She struggled with tying the robe around her waist, since she was still half asleep and definitely hadn't planned on getting up at 7:30 a.m. on a Saturday. Cassie closed one eye and squinted the other as she opened the door and was assaulted by the morning sun.

"I need your help."

Cassie groaned inwardly. "Diana, we have to stop meeting like this."

"I'm sorry," Diana said as she stepped inside. "I just don't know what to do. I've been up all night. I can't sleep. My mind is running a mile a minute."

"Funny, we were sleeping just fine." Adam said as he came down the stairs.

"Adam!" Diana said shocked, then turned red. "I'm sorry. I'll leave."

"Don't bother." Adam said with a smile. "I have to leave anyway. I have to open the restaurant today."

"I'll come see you later." Cassie told him as he leaned in for a kiss goodbye.

"Bye. You two have fun."

When Adam closed the door Diana looked at Cassie apologetically. "I'm so sorry, I didn't even think-"

"It's fine." Cassie said with a smile. "Coffee?" She asked as she moved toward the kitchen, then glanced over her shoulder back at Diana to see her response.

Diana pointed at her flat stomach. "Baby. No coffee."

"Right. Sorry. Anything? Milk? Juice?"

"Do you have any orange juice?"

"Coming right up."

Cassie started the coffee maker, then grabbed a cup and went to the fridge to pour Diana's orange juice.

As she placed the cup in front of Diana she asked, "So, what's on your mind?"

Diana took a deep breath. "I told my dad last night."

Cassie's eyes widened. "How'd he take it? Is Jake still alive?"

"As far as I know. And he took it better than I expected him to."

"What happened? How'd you tell him?"

"I sat him down and just told him. I told him what happened with the party. I told him I was sorry and that it wasn't Jake's fault and that he asked me to move in with him."

The coffee had finished brewing so Cassie grabbed her a cup and sat down across from Diana.

"What did he say to that?"

"He was...surprisingly cool with it. He told me that he loved me and that if I was planning on keeping the baby then I need to do what I thought was best for it. And even if he didn't necessarily like it, he would go along with it, but to know that I was always welcome at his house."

"Well that's good." Cassie said reassuringly.

"Yeah, that's great, but now I don't know what to do: Stay with Dad or move in with Jake."

"Well, first of all. Are you planning on keeping the baby? I mean, you're not going to give it up for adoption?"

Diana sighed. "I thought about it. Only for a minute or two when I was pulled over on the side of the road on the drive to Faye's from Jake's. When he got mad. I thought about it. But after he apologized, and he seemed genuinely excited, I put all of those thoughts away. I hadn't really had that realization, until he showed up at Faye's and after that I realized that this is MY baby. It doesn't matter who it's father is. There's no way I could give it up."

"Well that answers that. Have you made a pro/con list for each place?"

"Not yet. See? This is why I need you."

"Okay, Jake's house. Pros. Go."

"Well, since he lives there by himself, it would just be us."

"That's one."

"And he'd be able to be there for it. And get to know it before it's born."

"Two."

"I'd probably end up moving there anyway after it's born otherwise there would be a lot of back and forth from my house to his."

'Three."

"I guess that's it."

"Don't forget that I'd be a lot closer." Cassie said with a smile.

"Four! So, Cons...what if Jake and I don't work out?"

Cassie started to say "one," but stopped herself and thought a moment."But what if you do?"


	10. Sweat

~*Sweat*~

May 2nd, 2012

"Oh man...I didn't know my body could do that!" Cassie said as she laid down on the floor. She was still breathing heavily.

"Admit it." Adam said as he handed her a bottle of water. "Dance Central kicked your butt."

"I told you I'm not out of shape," Cassie said defensively as she sat up and took a sip of her water.

"Come on, you're sweating like a pig!"

"Girls don't sweat. They glisten." Adam laughed and sat on Cassie's couch. Cassie sighed, knowing that she had to tell him what was going on. "Hey, there's something that I need to talk to you about." Cassie stood up and sat next to him on the couch.

"That sounds serious."

"It kind of is."

"You're scaring me."

"It's nothing bad...well, at least...not really...it's just something that you need to know and you're the only one in the circle who doesn't know about it yet."

"Is someone trying to keep something from me?"

"No, it's just that I was tasked with keeping it a secret and everybody else found out last night, so I figured you needed to know about it and I needed to be the one to tell you, otherwise I'm afraid of what you may do."

"Just tell me!"

"Don't freak out."

"I'm already freaking out!"

"Just don't freak out anymore than-"

"Cassie!-"

"Dianna's pregnant."

Adam's eyes widened. "Wh-wh-what?"

"Dianna's preg-"

"I heard you. I..just... who?"

"That's the part that I really need you to not freak out about."

"Just-"

"Jake." Adam was stunned speechless, and after he didn't say anything for awhile, Cassie spoke again, "Dianna really likes him and I think he really likes her too. He even asked her to move in with him-"

"When?"

"When what? Did he ask her to move in?"

"No, when did it happen?"

"St. Patrick's Day. The next day, there was a lack of communication on both of their parts. Jake went to use the shower and Dianna woke up and left, and neither of them talked about it because they thought the other didn't want to. That's why it's been so tense lately."

"I've got to go." Adam said suddenly.

"Adam, please don't go to see them."

"I'm not! I just... I need time to process it all."

Adam got up and headed toward the door and Cassie followed. "You're still sleeping over tomorrow night. Right?"

"Sure." Adam said as he abruptly left.

Cassie jumped when she heard the door slam.

* * *

><p>Like I said at the beginning of "Scum" I sort of lost inspiration for this, and since the chapters were written as one shots, I'm going to say that it's completed now. If I get enough people saying they want me to write more, I will, but I'm just kind of done with it now.<p> 


End file.
